Initial reference is made to FIG. 1 illustrating a perspective view of a fishing vessel 102 engaging in commercial fishing operation using a large fishing net such as a purse seine 104. When the purse seine 104 is deployed, generally defining a loop encompassing a large section of water, a top edge of the purse seine 104 remains on the surface of the water by means of buoys or floatation devices 106, while a bottom edge of the purse seine 104 is lined with chains 108 causing it to submerge as best illustrated in FIG. 2. As a result of the chains 108 along the bottom edge of the net and buoys 106 along the top edge, the purse seine 104 hangs vertically in the water thereby trapping fish within the defined loop. Besides chains 108, other items having substantial weight may be used.
One known method of retrieving the purse seine 104 is facilitated by attaching purse rings 110 along the bottom edge of the purse seine 104 and running a purse line 114 through the purse rings 110. As illustrated in FIG. 2, one end of the purse ring 110 is coupled to the chains 108 via a rope or strap 112, while the purse line 114 runs through another end of the purse ring 110. Accordingly, when the purse line 114 is pulled, it draws each of the purse rings 110 attached on the purse seine 104 together thereby effecting the retrieval process.
As can be imagined, the forces generated between the purse line 114 and the purse ring 110 during the retrieval operation can be significant due to the weight and size of the purse seine 104, as well as the weight of the catch. Consequently, the tremendous frictional forces generated can cause significant wear and tear on both the purse ring 110 and the purse line 114. Eventually, the frictional forces can translate into erosion and/or mechanical failure of the purse ring 110 and/or fraying of the purse line 114 thereby leading to costly repairs and/or replacements and possible downtime and lost revenue.
Thus, there exists a need for a snap ring design that significantly mitigates the frictional forces generated between the purse ring 110 and the purse line 114 thereby extending their lifetimes and reducing repair and/or replacement costs.